What's a new years
by irock2810
Summary: Here's a inuyasha new years one shot and i hope you like it


_Kagome P.O.V _

**New Year's Eve**

"Alright mom I'm off"

"Wait Kagome, are you sure you can't stay for New Year's" my mom asked

"No mom I promised Inuyasha and the others that I would be back in 3 days and I'm already late"

"Ok Kagome, but take this with you" then my mom handed me a watch

"What's the watch for"

"For while you in the other world just because you can't be with us for New Year's doesn't mean you can't celebrate with your friends"

"Thanks mom you're the best" After that I jumped through the well"

_Inuyasha P.O.V_

"Man where is she, she said that she be back in 3 days" I said as I pace back and forth

"Calm down Inuyasha she probably got held up with something" Shippo said sitting next to Kaede

After a few minutes of silent I got up

"That's it I'm going to bring her back" But before I could make it out the door

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, my mom was holding me up talking about how she was sad I couldn't stay for New Year's" Kagome said out of breath

"Kagome, what's a New Year's" Shippo questioned

"Oh New Year's is when it's the start of a new year so-"

"Sorry Kagome no time for that now, we have to get started on looking for the sacred jewel before Naraku gets them all."

"Ok… I tell you more about it later alright Shippo"

"Ok" Shippo said looking sad

"Hey Inuyasha where is Sango and Miroku"

"Oh those two went on a walk a while ago… they should have been back by now."

"Well shouldn't we find them before we leave" Kagome asked

"Ok whatever lets just hurry up and fine them"

_Normal P.O.V_

Sango and Miroku were walking and the forest when they stopped by a river to get some water.

"Come on Miroku we should hurry back to the village, you know how Inuyasha can be."

"Ok here I come Sango"

When they were almost to the village, they meet up with Inuyasha and the other's

"So were the hell were you two at" Inuyasha said frusterated

"Oh calm down we just stop to get some water before we got back" Miroku said

"Yea whatever lets just go already"

After that they left to go look for the sacred jewel. After a while they stop to take a short rest

"Hey Kagome do you scence any sacred jewels around"

"Hum… yes I scence two scared jewels coming this way and fast" Kagome pointed out to the right where they seen a small tornado coming toward them

"Hey isn't that-" Shippo started but befor he could finish he was already there. The wolf demon Kouga

"Hey Kagome, long time no see" Kouga said as he held Kagome's hands in his

"Oh hi Kouga how are you"

Before he could answer Inuyasha got between Kouga and Kagome

"Oh… your still hanging around with mutt face"

"Who are you callin a mutt face, skinny boned"

"Who do you think, mutt face"

"Oh come on you two can't you just get along for once" Kagome pleaded

"Ha, me get along with him, like I'd ever help him out" Kouga laughted

"Who said that I would ever need your help" Inuyasa growled

"Whatever mutt face I don't have time to waste on you. I have to keep looking for Naraku to avenge my commrades, later Kagome"

And with those words he was off, so we decided that the group decieded that they should get going as well.

"Hey Inuyasha why can't you and Kouga ever get along." Kagome questioned

"Its probably because he gets jealous when Kouga starts flirting with you" Shippo spoke to himself but loud enough for me to hear and Inuyasha

After Shippo said that Inuyasha hit him in the head

"Ow Inuyasha what was that for" Shippo cried

"Shut up, you baby"

After that Kagome decided that it would be fun to tease Inuyasha

"So you are jealous of Kouga" She said playfully

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked

"That's why you always get upset when Kouga comes around, because you're jealous"

"What you're crazy, why would I be jealous of that mange wolf"

"Ok, Inuyasha whatever you say"

After that the gang found a village and it was getting dark out so Miroku thought it would be nice to stay there for the night. After Miroku convinced the people at the best house that there house had a demon in it. He "purified" the house and the people let him and the others stay the night.

_Kagome P.O.V _

"I can't believe you guys would let him do that" Inuyasha said as we walked to our rooms

"Oh come on Inuyasha you make it seem like you didn't go along with it too."

"Yea whatever" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Well I guess I'm going to take a short bath before I head to bed"

I walked off and started my bath. After about 5 minutes I got out and changed, as I headed to my room I seen Inuyasha outside.

"Hey what you doing" I asked

"Nothing really I just needed some fresh air"

After that there was complete silent, all you could hear was the wind blowing.

"Kagome what's that thing on your wrist" Inuyasha saying breaking the silent

"Oh it's a watch my mom gave it to me before I left"

"What's it for?"

"It allows you to know what the time is… right now in my time it is 5 minutes till New Year's"

"New Year's" Inuyasha said with a questioned look on his face

"New Year's is the time of the year for a new beginning. In my time we have 12 months and at the end of those 12 months we call it new years and some people say that if you kiss someone on the stroke of 12:00 then you will have good luck for the rest of the year."

"Really that sounds so stupid" Inuyasha said

"Of course it would to you; you come from the past where you know nothing about the future, but for me it's amazing"

After those words I looked at my watch and started counting down the seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

And when it hit 12 o'clock, before I could say anything Inuyasha had his lips pressed against mine. I had no idea what to do, when he removed his lips he got up and left, but before he went in he said something

"Happy New Year's Kagome, oh and I was kind of jealous Kouga when he flirts with you"

When he said that he walked into the room and closed the door. A while later I got up and walked to my room, as I walked there and thought to myself _I knew it_ then I went to bed.

**I hoped you all like this and I also hope you all have a happy new year's. Also plezzzz R&R**


End file.
